


Like A Bug On Its Back

by goldenteaset



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Character Study, Crest Worms, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: "He tries to smooth out the wrinkles on Kariya’s clothes, the way their mother does. It’s a lost cause. Kariya fidgets and squirms like a bug on its back, his face scrunched up in annoyance. Byakuya wishes he had a cane like Father’s right now. But the heir is special, so no canes for him…yet.A glimpse into the Matou brothers' relationship, years before Kariya's escape. Or: Byakuya's role model is Dio Brando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd take a break from writing the Heroic Spirits, and instead try my hand at the Matou's human misery-magnet, Byakuya! (Well, Kariya's unlucky too, no doubt, but somehow the sheer amount of minuscule details in Byakuya's life that go wrong boggles my mind. Nothing he does ever goes right, it's amazing!) 
> 
> I wanted to get more into Byakuya and Kariya's mother, too, but I wanted to keep this short. Maybe another time?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero.

Byakuya grabs his younger brother by the shirt collar and pulls him back from the door to the Worm Pit.

“What’re you _doing_ , idiot?” he hisses, as Kariya struggles in his grip—his white shirt’s already getting rumpled.

“I just wanna look,” Kariya says, his expression indignant. “Mom said I wasn’t supposed to go in, that’s all!”

Byakuya sighs the way he’s seen their mother do when she’s exasperated. “You can’t look, either. This door’s locked for a reason, okay? It’s… _dark_ down there.”

Kariya pouts shamelessly. He’s old and smart enough not to throw a tantrum, but young enough still that he believes life should be fair.

His innocence feels Byakuya with disgust—but for some reason he can’t bring himself to squash it. _Not like it matters. It’ll happen eventually—Father will see to that._

“Come on,” he says, as he removes his hand from Kariya’s collar. “Let’s go see how Mom’s doing.”

“…’Kay.” Kariya sighs.

He tries to smooth out the wrinkles on Kariya’s clothes, the way their mother does. It’s a lost cause. Kariya fidgets and squirms like a bug on its back, his face scrunched up in annoyance. Byakuya wishes he had a cane like Father’s right now. _But the heir is_ special _, so no canes for him…yet._

Finally he gives up, and settles on marching to their mother’s room—it’s not that far away, so he can ditch Kariya soon.

“Um, Byakuya?”

“What?”

“…Mom’s going to be okay, right?”

 _No,_ Byakuya wants to say. _Of course not. Her skin’s colder than it was yesterday, and her eyes were dark when she left the Worm Pit. Father says she’s spoiled you, so this is her punishment._

Byakuya’s distracted from his reverie by Kariya tugging at his sleeve. He looks down at those big black eyes similar to his own, but filled with weakness.

It’s a look that begs to be stomped on, eradicated—it’s what Father would want. A Matou can’t show weakness—at the moment, the withering of their bloodline is a rumor among other Mage families. To prove it right would bring nothing but shame to their family. Byakuya learned that lesson well, and so will Kariya in time.

_I’ll tell him now. If he learns early, it’ll hurt less._

And yet…Byakuya can’t bring himself to speak like Father. His throat’s closed off by a heavy, tight lump.

“…Byakuya?”

Like a key to a lock, Kariya’s worried voice makes him speak.

“She’s a Matou, of course she’ll be okay. Don’t be stupid.”

Kariya’s brows furrow, and it looks like he’s going to punch him—but a bright, relieved smile crosses his face instead. “I knew it! Father, you, Mother—you’re all strong.”

Despite the pride in his voice, it’s clear he doesn’t think of himself that way. _What a pain…_

Byakuya scowls and points at him. “ _You’re_ the heir, remember? You’re strong too. Don’t forget that.”

Kariya looks at him in dumb shock for a moment. Then he nods contentedly.

He chatters about useless things the rest of the walk, and Byakuya indulges him. The quiet halls seem to devour their words, no matter how softly they speak. It’s been like this as long as Byakuya can remember, but it still feels wrong somehow.

He wonders if Kariya will be starting his training soon—it’s true, their mother _has_ coddled the Matou heir, let him play with useless things like cameras and even complained about how the cooks make his meals. (She did that for Byakuya, too, but her words were ignored then too. He doesn’t get why she bothered.) _It’ll be good for Kariya to grow up. It's just delaying the inevitable…_

As they walk by a sunny window, it occurs to Byakuya that Kariya takes after their mother: they have the same soft black hair, rabbit-like eyes and temperaments both easygoing and volatile by turns. By contrast, Byakuya can look at himself in the mirror and see the Matou legacy staring back.

 _It should’ve been_ me _, so why did Father choose him?_

He suspects the answer: Because Kariya’s kind enough to obey, and curious enough to go searching for secrets. And he’ll keep those secrets, because Kariya is loyal like all Matous are loyal to the family head. _That’s the plan, anyway._

Byakuya doesn’t ask Kariya if he feels like the locked doors on all sides are watching them, or if it feels like the house grows smaller every day. He’ll understand soon enough. And if he doesn’t, well, clearly he’s not fit to be the heir.

 _And when that happens…_ Byakuya snickers under his breath. _I’ll show Father my worth!_

“Isn’t it a great joke?” Kariya asks with an ignorant grin—apparently he just said something funny.

“Sure,” Byakuya replies. He leans in conspiratorially. "Hey, after dinner, want to go back to that room? I know how to get in..."

"Really?" Kariya actually squints suspiciously at him.

"I won't make this offer again. Well?"

After a long pause, Kariya nods in eager agreement.

Down the shadowy hall behind them, Byakuya thinks he hears the scuttling of many legs. It sounds like laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. :D


End file.
